Simplement humain
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Chrome se pose des questions, Béryl essaie de comprendre et Agate se garde bien d'expliquer.


_Hein ? Le disclaimer ?_

_Ah oui..._

_Les personnages de Cluster Edge ne sont pas à moi._

_Ma première tentative pour me frotter à cette série._

_Bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

Simplement humain

_Cluster EA_

La nuit est tombée et Beryl travaille encore ses cours.

Dans le second lit Chrome s'est endormi.

Beryl lève parfois les yeux pour le regarder dormir.

Il s'est passé plusieurs jours depuis que le jeune soldat artificiel a pleuré dans son sommeil, revivant le pire moment de son existence.

La perte de celui qu'il voit toujours comme son grand frère.

Depuis ce jour ils ont continué à faire comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Tout en sachant que rien n'était moins vrai.

Soudain du lit de Chrome s'élèvent des gémissements annonciateurs d'un nouveau cauchemar.

Béryl referme ses cahiers et se lève.

S'assoit au bord du lit.

Prend la main du soldat artificiel dans les siennes.

Les yeux de Chrome se rouvrent.

Il détourne la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

- Chrome, regarde moi…

Un moment passe puis se tourne vers lui.

Les yeux baissés.

- Pourquoi je fais cela ?

- Parce que tu es humain, tout simplement.

- Humain ?

- Oui.

- Je ne suis pas certain d'aimer cela. Marmonne Chrome.

- Moi non plus. Rétorque Béryl sourdement.

Chrome le regarde avec surprise.

Béryl soutient son regard.

- Crois tu que j'ai des raisons d'être fier d'être humain ? Moi aussi j'ai vu ce que les humains sont capables de faire. Mais je ne peux pas choisir ce que je suis. Je peux juste choisir ce que je fais. Ce que je pense. Et tu n'es pas différent.

- Le choix…

- Oui Chrome, le choix.

Béryl laisse la main qu'il tenait et se détourne.

Chrome s'assoit pour le fixer.

Le jeune noble commence à se dévêtir et Chrome ne parvient pas à détourner son regard.

Ce n'est pas le premier qu'il voit se déshabiller, mais Béryl n'a rien à voir avec un soldat artificiel et pourtant…

Il est aussi musclé et solide qu'eux.

Même si bien sur il ne sera jamais si fort.

Ce n'est que comme Béryl se couche et éteint la lumière que Chrome referme les yeux.

Troublé.

Malgré son attente il ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il ne cesse de voir et revoir Béryl et sent une curieuse chaleur l'envahir.

Béryl l'entend remuer et remuer encore et finit par s'en alarmer.

- Chrome ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'ai chaud…

- Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Laisse, je vais le faire.

Béryl et Chrome se relèvent en même temps et se heurtent près de la fenêtre.

La main de Chrome frôle la hanche de Béryl et se retire vivement.

Celle de Béryl touche la chemise du jeune soldat artificiel.

Il soupire.

- Tu ne crois pas que si tu te déshabillais ?

- Non ! répond vivement Chrome en se reculant.

Béryl secoue la tête et ouvre la fenêtre.

Puis il retourne se coucher.

Chrome s'appuie à la fenêtre et ferme les yeux.

Le vent frais de la nuit le rafraîchit mais ne l'apaise pas.

Béryl regarde sa silhouette immobile.

Finalement il se relève et pose ses mains sur les épaules du jeune soldat artificiel.

- Chrome…

Il sent les épaules de Chrome se raidir.

- Ne me touche pas. Dit le soldat artificiel nerveusement.

Comme Béryl ne bouge pas il se libère et file hors de la chambre.

Se réfugie dans celle d'Agate.

Le garçon brun rallume la lumière et le regarde.

- Chrome ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je peux pas rester avec Béryl.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe… déclare Chrome en se détournant.

Agate se lève et l'oblige à se tourner vers lui.

- Chrome, il ne se passe rien de bizarre.

- Comment tu peux savoir ?

- Je le devine c'est tout.

Tout en parlant il défait la chemise de Chrome et la lui retire.

Le soldat artificiel le fixe avec perplexité.

- Tu comprendras plus tard. Dormons.

Agate s'installe dans le lit et se place contre le mur pour lui laisser de la place.

Chrome finit par s'installer aussi.

- Agate…

- Dors.

Chrome n'insiste pas.

La chaleur a cessé de le tourmenter.

Il finit par s'endormir.

Agate sourit.

« Un jour tu seras simplement humain Chrome… »


End file.
